shl_hockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Dowan
Rick Dowan is an SHL goaltender who has played with the Team X, the Orange Orators, and the New Harbour Blues. Rick played an excellent season with Team X from 2003-2004 until 2007-2008, being one of their main frontline goalies. After playing with Team X, Rick expressed interest in playing with the Orange Orators, and went there in exchange with Orange's pick Sergei Grabovsky. In doing so, Rick hoped to become a starter for the organization, ultimately leading the Orators to back-to-back SHL Cup finals. Rick has won a total of three SHL Cups in his career, 2 with Team X, and 1 with the Orators. During his tenure with the Orange Orators, Rick's playtime was considered one of the most controversial in SHL history. He was dubbed as the "real No. 1" but ultimately played less than Anders Orton, something which Rick admitted during the 2015-2016 Season as "something that really got on his nerves". Ultimately, because of this, a lot of analysts, and Rick himself predicted he could've achieved so much more had he played the time many said he deserved. Rick chose to retire after his one-year stint with the New Harbour Blues, in which he helped Joel Kirkquist to the second round of the playoffs. Despite an amazing final performance, Rick lost 2-1 in the game. His quote at the end of the game is immortalized amongst SHL fans; "When that goal went in I knew it was over. But not in a bad way. It has been one hell of a ride and unfortunately this is where it ends." During the same game, Rick announced his retirement. He was additionally nominated for the Majestic Trophy as league MVP the same season. Rick plans to have his number retired as a member of Team X in late 2017. Rick is also one of the few goalies in SHL/XHL history to record a win against all 32 teams, which he did so during the 2010-2011 Season. He joined Brad Maxillus and Boris Hasekin. History 'Orange Orators (2008-2016)' Rick plans to retire as an Orator as confirmed in a March 2015 interview; "I wish to be an Orator to finish, because of the friendly connections I have made. However, I hope Team X, my original team recognizes me as one of them, I have loved working with them but I wanted to grow with Orange." Despite this, Rick has said he isn't retiring for a while. However, later on in October 2015, Rick announced in an interview that his ideals have changed, and that he may either retire this year, or try out another team as he has one more year in his contract. Rick has requested that his contract be changed to unrestricted, and chose not to sign the one year extension with the Orators. 'New Harbour Blues (2016-2017)' In August 2016, Rick announced he would sign a one-year contract with the New Harbour Blues, acting as a mentor to Joel Kirkquist, and stating it is "my final year in the SHL". Asking for reasons as to why he didn't stay with the Orators' extension, Rick cited that "management and the fans have problems with me, I also can't stand being there anymore." Following this, Rick has stated he no longer plans to retire an Orange Orator, or even have his number honoured there. Rick played in his final game in a Game 7 loss to the Branton Nickels 2-1 in overtime. His final quote in the interview has been revered as one of the greatest; "When that goal went in I knew it was over. But not in a bad way. It has been one hell of a ride and unfortunately this is where it ends." Rick has announced he will retire his number as a member of Team X during the 2017-2018 Season, in a game against the Ultimate Royals, whom he "really enjoyed battling against". Quotes *"The trade between me and Sergei... it is good for both teams. I really enjoyed my time with X, I assure you, they didn't trade me because they wanted to get rid of me. They need a newer goalie and they know Orange needs another good goaltender - yeah I'm saying I'm good, haha. Besides, X doesn't have to worry about Orange until we meet in the playoffs." - August 2008 *"Buck is the best. No one can match him. Except me. Haha." - April 2012 *"I wish to be an Orator to finish, because of the friendly connections I have made. However, I hope Team X, my original team recognizes me as one of them, I have loved working with them but I wanted to grow with Orange." - March 2015 interview *"Nope I'm not retiring for a while!" - April 2015 *"I don't know, I want to retire but I also feel like I have another year in me. The 2015-2016 Season will be my last year with Orange, unless we can come to a deal. But I wouldn't mind helping out another team or putting in some work on another one. Either or I will win when the day comes." - August 2015 *"I talked with the Blues, I heard they waived Aaron Rodgers, I asked if they needed someone to fill the shoes, they said they'd be happy to have me. So yeah, I'm playing for the New Harbour Blues for the 2016-2017 Season, my final year in the SHL. (When asked about denying the Orators extension) Well, management and the fans have problems with me, I also can't stand being there anymore. I mean, I had a lot of fun don't get me wrong, but I feel as if I could play a game where I allow a goal, and we lose 1-0, and I have to feel like the crappiest man between the pipes. I ain't taking that. Plus we had some other disputes here and there, I'll admit I wanted more playing time, never got it. But I don't know. I don't plan to retire an Orator anymore, or have my number honoured there. They can if they want, but I wouldn't be bothered if they did. Enjoy the cup." - August 2016 *"Joel Kirkquist is gonna be one of the best goalies in the league. He's part of the reason I wanted to play there. He says I can mentor him, hell he'll be mentoring me. Makes me feel pretty good inside." - August 2016 interview Stats 'Playoffs'